CL
Biografía CL nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur, pero pasó gran parte de su juventud en diferentes lugares (a causa de la ocupación de su padre como profesor de física), como fue Japón, Francia y Estados Unidos. Cuando era adolescente, su familia tomó la residencia permanente de nuevo en Corea del Sur, donde por la influencia de su padre decide convertirse en cantante, y decide audicionar para YG Entertainment. Después de ver su potencial fue aceptada en 2006. Durante su formación, colabora en la canción Intro “Hot Issue" de BIGBANG, más tarde en ese año, tuvo su debut en el escenario por primera vez en 'Seoul Broadcasting System' Premios de la Música junto a sus compañeros de sello en YG Entertainment. Es en 2008 cuando realiza su primera aparición con Uhm Jung Hwa, con la canción DJ; después le seguiría la canción "What" de YMGA ya como parte de la YG Family. CL estaba programada para debutar como solista, pero eventualmente se convirtió en la líder de 2NE1. Dramas *Style (SBS 2009) Cameo Programas de TV *2NE1TV (2009). *2NE1TV Season 2 (2010) *2NE1TV Season 3 Live: Worldwide (2011) *Project Runway Korea S3 (2011) *Shabekuri 007 junto a 2NE1 (2012) *Super Match (2013) *Enemy of Broadcastings (2013) *Running man (ep 156) junto a 2NE1 *SBS Incarnation junto a Dara (2013) *Beatles Code junto a 2NE1 (2013) *Guerrilla Date junto a 2NE1 (2013) Videos Musicales *Hangover - PSY (Feat. Snoop Dogg) (2014) cameo ''Discografia '''COREA' Singles ' Colaboraciones *Jung Hwa - DJ (ft. CL) *YMGA - What (ft. CL & YG Family) *Big Bang - Hot Issue *G-Dragon - The Leaders (ft. CL & Teddy Park) *Dara - Kiss *GD&TOP - Oh Yeah (ft 2NE1) *Black Eyed Peas - Where is the love (2011 Mnet Asian Music Awards) *Sung Si Kyung - Because I love you (Gayo daejun 2013) *Lee Hi - Rose (SBS Inkigayo) *G-Dragon - R.O.D (SBS Inkigayo) *Icona Pop- I Love It (Mnet Asian Music Awards 2013) *Lee Hyo Ri - Bad Girls (SBS Gayo DaeJun 2013) Premios Anuncios *LG Lollipop con 2NE1 y Big Bang (2009) *Nikon con 2NE1 2NE1(2011) *Cass Light con Lee Dong Wook (2012) *Adidas (all original represent) (2012) *Maybelline New York (2014) *Kenzo x On Pedder (2014) *KGB (2014) *Glacéau Vitamin Water (2014) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 2NE1 ' *'Posicion: 'Líder, Rapera, Bailarina. *'Debut: 2009, SBS Gayo Daejun (Diciembre 29/2007) con la YG Family. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Fluído) / Japonés (Fluído) / Ingles (Fluído) / Francés (Fluído) *'Familia: Padre (profesor de física) / Madre / Hermana Pequeña (Lee Ha Rin / HL) *'''Hobbies: Escuchar música, coser, coleccionar accesorios e ir de compras. *'Fanclub:' CLovers / CLassifieds *'Apodos:' Baddest Female, Pig-Rabbit, Babe-Rin, Lion, CL-roo *'Tipo ideal:' Teddy Park / Alguien masculino, positivo y enérgico, que la tenga respeto. *Fue trainee de JYP. *También es conocida por "Monstruo de la Limpieza". *Ella estuvo envuelta en un escándalo. El 2 de septiembre del 2011 en Japón, debido al llamativo poleron que traía un lenguaje ofensivo según las fanáticas, estas no dejaron de comentar y convertirlo en una gran polémica. *Sabe bailar de todo, incluso Jazz y Ballet. *Es considerada una de las mejores raperas junto Yubin de Wonder Girls ,Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls y Amber Liu de F(x) *Dara contó en un programa que CL le salvó la vida en un terremoto fuertísimo en Japón. Chaerin subió hasta el piso donde Dara se encontraba, para buscarla. Ella declaró que sentía mucho miedo pero que necesitaba ir por su amiga. *Tiene muchos fanboys, como Kim Hyun Joong de SS501, Thunder de MBLAQ, Kris de EXO, Zico de Block B, AJ de U-Kiss, Sam de Lunafly,E.DEN de LC9, entre otros. *Fue entrenada por LEXY. *Compuso y escribió tres canciones para el nuevo disco de 2NE1 ,“Crush”. *Es la musa del famoso diseñador de modas Jeremy Scoot. *Es la chica ideal de Ravi de VIXX. *John Park dijo que su barbilla es realmente hermosa. Esto lo conto el en un programa de televisión, en el cual se reunió con CL en los premios del '20 's Choice "y fue capaz de confesar lo mucho que le gustaba. *El 27 de marzo camino por la Pista en el desfile de moda 'DKMY'!, en honor a 25º Aniversario en su colecciòn de Primavera 2014 celebrado en W Seoul Wallkerhill Vista Hall en Gwangjingu, Seùl. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Instagram *CL The Baddest Female *me2day Galeria CL 17.png 10253768 660030564046141 4918238899562050851 n-1.jpg 2NE1-CL 1377667300 af org.jpg CL 13-1.jpg CL 10.jpg CL.jpg 15h.jpg 110.jpg 2ne1 cl render by classicluv-d5taz76.png 7f14fc867da511e2a94622000a1fbd9f 7.jpg 2ne1-cl.jpg CL-de-2NE1-Prefiero-morir-jóven-1.jpg cl5.jpg tumblr_mqumdhYWsH1qb2yato1_1280.jpg CL_08.jpg CL_18.jpg d562ee5a.b4395810.jpg CL-01.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Cantantes Femeninos